You Had Me At Hello
by Unearthed Beauty
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan, and this is how I learned to live expecting the unexpected, how to love my friends, how to laugh like nobody cared, and how I grew to be the woman I am now. With my love and my best friends by my side for eternity. CHAPTER 4 UP
1. Prologue

**AN: Disclaimer -** Roses are red, Violets are blue, I do not own Twilight, so please don't sue.

I found that on another fanfiction page...I forget the writers name and ID. But I thought it was pretty humorous.

Enjoy my first fanfic, and Read and Review!

~Unearthed Beauty.

* * *

**Prologue.**

Everything that has happened has forced me to become who I am today. I like to think that I am brave, honest, friendly, caring and strong, beautiful; even though everything that points to me says I am weak, selfish, plain, a liar, and anything but brave.

Let me put it to you straight. I've been told I don't see myself clearly. I beg to differ.

I sit at home, daily, buried in my schoolwork, reading on my laptop, or at least trying to be social with the few friends I have. I listen to a variety of music all the way from Debussy to Rhianna. Jane Austen to J.K. Rowling, Massimo to Lei. Chief-Boy-R-De to your mom's old-fashioned homemade enchiladas… Blah, blah, blah... you get the point. Normal.

Plain and simple: that's me.

I am just your average teenage girl who is looking for love, but can hardly find that missing sock from last week's over stuffed laundry basket. I get B's in all my classes and I absolutely loathe physical activity, especially considering that I trip on air whenever there is somebody present to witness the famous, eternal clumsiness that the gods deemed necessary, and hilarious apparently, for my person. I have my best friends who are the complete opposite of myself, and more like me than I can understand. An older brother who is tall as a giant and very muscular: some say he's on steroids: but he's not really. He doesn't care what others think about him, and dare I say it (_you tell him I will kill you_; _although he will probably just laugh it off and give you a good death squeeze hug_), a complete teddy bear.

If you ask me, I would say I am roughly 5'2, 120lbs, with curly-wavy dark brown hair that hangs loosely to the middle of my back, dark- chocolate brown eyes that seem to have no light in them, pale skin that burns easily in the sun and never tans no matter how long I lay out. I hate pimples because they seem to always seem to present themselves on my body whenever a photograph is taken. I usually stay to myself; hence the non-existent social life. I can't dance. I'm very shy, and I love kids. Oh yeah, and I've never had a boyfriend.

My Name is Isabella Marie Swan; call me Bella. I was brought to you on September 13th and I am just your average plain Jane.


	2. The Heart Of Life

**AN: Disclaimer** - Roses are red, Violets are blue, I do not own Twilight, so please don't sue.

Chapter one! Enjoy, read and review!

~Unearthed Beauty.

* * *

**The Heart Of Life**

Okay, so, I met a guy. This is where you squeal like a crazy person who just had a whole pot of coffee, and then proceed to burst my eardrums with high octave sounds coursing out of your mouth. I'll be nice and admit; it is the first time I have been stunned by just looking at someone. And at the most unexpected time, too! He's just so… ugh, out of my league! Yeah, yeah, did you get his number! Simple answer. No. And that's not going to happen. I am going to be very mean: I'm not going to tell you anything about _him_. Not yet at least! Please don't scream again. But I will tell you, because you do have to know, everything prior to the meeting of the guy, before I tell you anything about him. All about my best friends, my family, how I came to be here... you know, the 411 on my life.

My parents are Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. My dad, Charlie, is the Chief of Police in a small town called Forks; he and I are a lot of alike: very quiet, don't show our emotions, easily embarrassed, and our lack –although other people tend to think we are hilarious because of our excessive blushing in embarrassing situations- sense of humor. My mom, Renee, is currently a part-time secretary at a small computer company in Phoenix.

Their story is really bittersweet actually. They met in high school and fell in love their sophomore year. After the graduation ceremony, Charlie asked Renee to marry her. Of course she said yes; she asked him only one thing though -and being as infatuated by her as he was- he immediately complied and agreed to go to Vegas and marry before college. Anyway, about nine months after their marriage, Emmett decided to make a show. My older, and muscular teddy bear: Emmett McCarthy Swan. They say he made quite an entrance. An hour after my mom gave birth, all the nurses were entranced and awed by his large weight - large for a normal baby at least- of 10lbs 6 oz, and gorgeous deep ocean blue eyes. For me, me mom didn't know she was pregnant until after about three and a half months after my conception. Silly, flighty, woman who calls herself my mother.

About seven years later, Emmett was eight and, yours truly, just turned seven; was when the Hales moved to Forks. Our new next-door neighbors! Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins, eight alongside Emmett: with Rose, the elder by two minutes. Both of them have blonde hair and have soft ice blue eyes: Rosalie's more of a violet blue than ice. They moved to Forks all the way from Houston Texas, their father is a famous lawyer and got a really good job offer in Seattle (about two hours drive from Forks). He and Mrs. Hale wanted their children to live a normal safe life in a smaller town than to be living in the big city.

Jasper and I became really close, and Rose with Emmett. They helped Em and I a lot during the next few years. Especially that one night when Emmett and I were at the Hales playing bored games about a year after we met. I got sick and decided to walk home early. Little did I know I was walking in on a fight that would change everything in my life.

I might sound a little dramatic, but it was for an seven year old.

I walked up to the front door trying to keep down the urge to up-chuck on the front step. I opened the door and walked inside the house and heard yelling coming clearly from the kitchen. I froze.

"Renee why are you leaving me…is it because of that guy I saw you with?" Charlie pleaded to Renee who was standing by the kitchen doorway: clearly not seeing me.

"Oh, well, Charlie, I…I…how…did you know about...h- him?" She stammered. My daddy looked heartbroken, he just ignored her question.

" I love you, and you're cheating on me! What about Emmett and Bella… did you ever think about them, you can't separate them!!" He was almost crying by the end of it… if you haven't seen your daddy cry then you wouldn't know what I felt right then.

I had silent tears streaming down my face now. Being seven, I didn't really know what was going on, but I knew if daddy was crying then something was wrong because daddy never cried. But I knew what separate meant; we learned it last week in school, so I fought the urge to cry out loud in fear so I could hear the rest: even though I knew I should stop eavesdropping. Mommy and daddy taught me that eavesdropping was wrong.

"Charlie, I'm sorry… I just don't love you anymore. I'll just go to the hotel now, and I'll come back in the morning for my Bella…" she said turning around. When she saw me her eyes went wide. I could only imagine what she saw in my face: horror, sadness, worry, and last of all, fear.

"Bella!" she squeaked. I ran past her and collided with my daddy and held on to his leg tightly.

"I don't want to go daddy! I want to be with you and Emmett!!" I scream a hysterical cry at him… begging him, pleading him to not let me go. He bent down and picked me up and started whispering soothing things in my ear.

He then turned around, after he calmed me down a little, and looked at Renee.

"We will talk about this tomorrow, right now… I have to calm _our_ daughter down. Just leave, please." He said, in a strangled voice, trying to not be angry with Renee in front of me and scare me even more. And then turned his whole attention to me and we just sat in the kitchen on the floor and he held me while I cried.

That night Emmett and I stayed over at the Hale's: daddy needed to calm down because inside, -I now know- he was seething at Renee and didn't want to scare either of us too much. Mrs. Hale made us hot chocolate and put a movie on for the four of us in the basement; made sure that Em and I were comfortable (we were sleeping in the basement because supposedly, it was fun.) and then walked up stair turning the light out. I was afraid of the dark and didn't want to sleep in the basement, but I was glad that I had Jasper to comfort me: especially after what happened that evening.

Jasper, as soon as his mom shut the basement door, got up and turned the light back on because he knew of my fear, came back down and sat next to me on the couch and put his little arm around me because I was still shaking slightly with the newly given information of my possible departure to Phoenix, and gave me the best hug he could. He, Em and Rose still didn't know what exactly happened over at my house; they only saw my daddy carry me into the Hale's and ask Mrs. Hale if we could stay the night. I could only imagine what they could make out of what we looked like. Charlie, with a red and blotchy face: carrying me, with tangled hair and tears still streaming down my face. Now it was my turn to explain things.

Jasper was the only one who kept calmed me down enough so that I could talk to them coherently. He turned me around so that I was leaning against him, and took my hand so I could stay calm throughout the explanation. He was not worried about cooties, he knew that he was my best friend and that's what friends do. Help each other. Emmett asked me the first question.

"Bellsie," Emmett, said using the nickname he used only for me, "what is going on, why is daddy crying?" he said in a weary voice. I took in a deep, shaky breath and started my explanation.

"I was going home because I was f-feeling sick, you know, and then I walked in the house and mommy and daddy didn't see me, but they w-were loud and Daddy was c-crying because m-mommy said that she is l-l-leaving home, Emmy." I said trying not to burst into tears. Jasper pulled me into another hug and didn't let go. He could tell I was very sad, he has always been like that: he could sense other people's emotions like he was feeling them himself.

"W-what do you mean leaving home? To where?" Emmett asked, now worried. My big teddy bear sounded like he was about to cry, and that put me over.

"Daddy said something t-that mommy was cheating… I don't know what he meant by that, b-b-but, Emmy!! Mommy wants to take me away to live in Arizona with her, she is moving and wants to take me away from you and daddy!! I don't w-want to g-go!" I was full out crying now. Jasper kept me in his embrace as Emmett and Rosalie both came over trying to comfort me as well; but the tears just kept coming.

Jasper spoke next, quietly; as if he used his normal voice, he was going to break because of what I just told them.

"Bella, everything is going to be okay, stop crying please, you're okay…I don't want you to go either, everything is going to be okay." It helped, but not enough, I was still sobbing slightly, but not as loudly. But he never let go of me, he just held me until I fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, I found myself curled up next to Jasper on the couch under a blanket. I guessed Emmett or his mommy put the blanket over us because we were asleep. I sat up stretching, and yawning. Emmett and Rose were both asleep on the floor in their own sleeping bags far apart across the room. They _did_ believe in cooties. I got up quietly, trying not to wake up Jasper with my silent chuckles at Emmett and Rose, and walked up stairs. I was starting to get very hungry.

In the kitchen Jasper's mom was making pancakes; she knew they were our favorite. She turned around and saw me standing by the door.

"Oh Bella! Come over here, do you want something to drink?" she asked me as I walked over and sat at the kitchen table.

"Yes, milk, please." I said as I sat down. The kitchen was fairly small, it has pale yellow cabinets, and the floor was white and squeaky, but it felt homey. She finished mixing the pancake mix and turned to me with a glass of milk, which I drank heartily. She asked if I slept well, and if I liked the movie. I told her that I fell asleep during the movie, and that I slept fine. I sat in silence for fifteen minutes, then Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie came up stairs and sat at the table with me. Mrs. Hale just finished the last pancake and put them on plates for us.

"Oh, Emmett, Bella, your father wants you to go home after you had breakfast. I hope you guys had a fun night." She said. Emmett said it was 'a- may-za-zing' in his pumped up voice. He was always wide-awake after he woke up. It took me forever to wake up. I was still yawning after breakfast.

When we got to the door to go home, Jasper gave me a big hug and then said everything would be okay and that he would ask his mommy later if we could go to the park. Mrs. Hale gave Emmett and me both her usual motherly hug and shooed us out the door and watch us until we got inside our house.

Our daddy was already up, being only 9 in the morning. He came to us both and gave us hugs. He sat us down the living room and told us that mommy was going to move out and that they were getting a divorce. I had cried all I could cry by that point, so I just sat there numb. He then told us that mommy was going to come by today and ask me if I wanted to go with her to Arizona, to which I shook my head vehemently, and Emmett grabbed me and held me as if he would keep me away from mommy and run away until nobody wanted to take me anywhere. I just touched Emmets arm letting him know that everything would be fine; despite the turmoil I was going through in my mind.

Later that day, mommy came back and reached out to take me in for a hug, but I shied away, afraid she wouldn't let me go. I think I really hurt her feelings, but I didn't care. I wanted to stay with Emmett and Daddy and Jasper and Rosalie. She pulled back, her eyes brimming with tears. I couldn't stand it anymore. I rushed to her and hugged her.

"It's okay baby, its okay…everything is alright." I didn't even notice that I started crying too.

We pulled apart, and went to go sit in the living room with daddy and Emmett. She then sat down and turned to Emmett and me and said.

"Guys, your father and I are going to get a divorce and I am moving to Phoenix, Arizona. Bella, you are coming to live with me." She said. I shook my head no.

" I am n-n-not going mommy, I want to s-s-stay with Em-m-my and daddy, and J-J-Jasper and Rose." I said, hugging Emmett's torso trying not to cry again. He wrapped his big arms around me and started to glare at our mom. She flinched. I didn't think it was because of Emmett's glare, but because I was crying and not choosing to live with her. I just couldn't.

" I can't mommy, I'm…I'm…s-s-sorry!" I said, trying to keep my tears down. Daddy turned around to mommy and asked.

"Why can't she just stay here Renee? She could live with you in the summer and on holidays. That's much better than taking her away from Emmett and I permanently. She'd be devastated if you did that." He pleaded. She looked back to me, thinking. Looking into my eyes as if searching for something, and finally she sighed.

"O-okay, I…guess… that could work." She stuttered. Emmett and I both squealed and jumped on our mom, yelling 'thank you mommy!' She just laughed, shoing that she was happy in the end, that we're happy. I wasn't entirely sure that she was really happy though.

Everything went forward from there; I visited Renee for Christmas and stayed for the New Year, went back to visit her for Easter; where she makes me dress up in a silly dress. And then, to stay the whole summer in Phoenix. The rest of the time and Thanksgiving (alternating with Christmas every other year), I was in Forks with Charlie. Going to school with Emmett and Jasper and Rose. Jasper and I were in the same grade even though he was a year ahead of me; he had problems reading and wasn't ready for most of the schoolwork like Rosalie.

(After they divorced, they went from being "mommy" and "daddy" to "Renee" and "Charlie". I still loved them; I never stopped…It just made more sense in my head because weren't together anymore. I didn't tell them that though, they would be hurt that's how I looked at the situation.

For three years that is how it went. The year I turned 12, it was the end of summer vacation and my mom was getting very emotional at my departure in three weeks. I felt bad for her and I did miss her. So I made a decision. I didn't think it would be a problem at the time. Living with Renee, I had grown up. Mentally, I mean. She could be dense sometimes… and tended to be flighty, like wanting to sky dive. It took a while for me, an 11 year old, to talk her out of it. But she soon realized that she was scared of heights. Who could forget that they were scared of heights? Anyways, she was not a bad or a dangerous mother, just a little ditzy with her hobbies. So I decided I would try a year of school in Phoenix. Only one year, mind you. I'd go back after the next summer break (because summers were still Renee's), and then live with Charlie again.

It was harder than I thought. Charlie let me stay that year for school, although Emmett was pretty upset at me. He didn't understand and wouldn't talk to me for a whole week, but soon came to his senses and said to call him every night. Jasper did understand though, but he did tell me it was going to be hard at school without me. Rosalie and I got closer the four years in Forks before I stayed in Phoenix, and became my closest girlfriend, but Jasper was still my best friend. She told me to come back soon so we could have a girls night with Angela Webber, a girl we knew in school; she was in Rosalie grade. So I stayed that year. And the next summer break, it was about time to leave in a month and Renee just got so sad and clingy again. Even Phil (the guy she was with) couldn't cheer her up. So I stayed another year.

Soon, I was in high school. Those years went by pretty fast, especially when I met Alice Brandon. I met her freshman year at my high school in Phoenix, Arizona. She has short black spiky hair and light brown eyes; she is about 4'9" and is a very enthusiastic shopaholic and from what I hear about Rosalie now in Forks, they would get along very well. Anyway, Alice's parents died when she was little, and now lives with foster parents: the Cullen's, Esme and Carlisle.

Esme is very sweet and caring and was always a second mother towards me. And Carlisle was like a father towards me. He is a doctor, so he was always the one to take care of me when I tripped on my own two feet. I love them both dearly and they could always cheer me up after I was guilt tripped into stay another year with my mom. They always encouraged me to do what I want to do, and not let my mother guilt me. But I couldn't help it. I still felt guilty; it was my nature.

Alice made me go to dances with her; claiming it's to help with my social skills, but really, she just wanted to play Bella Barbie and make me up. We are complete opposites. She is outgoing. Have had many boyfriends. Hangs out with all the guys at our school: besides me. Has an amazing wardrobe. Never gets a pimple. Has perfect balance. Dances regularly. And she is definitely not a plain Jane. She is very sweet, but has a spunky attitude that makes her beautiful. It's actually very surprising that we're best friends, you'd never guess that if you just met us because we constantly fight over stupid stuff. But we always make up like there was never really a fight; we cannot stand being apart for a long period of time.

Back to my story: today. I was eighteen: just graduated as a senior year in High school. Alice (who is eighteen as well) and I were walking up her driveway. Her car was taken away for a month because she had a really high credit card bill. It didn't really matter that it was a lot, they we're a well-to-do family with Carlisle being a doctor and all, but Alice just had no self-control with it came to shopping. And I did not have a car because I was always with Alice. So we had to ride on the bus. I wasn't too thrilled about riding the bus because I found that they were always dirty and the kids were always too loud. Besides, there always was this one guy, (not the one going to make you scream in happiness, the one to make you throw up your breakfast) he has this annoying puppy-dog look and he always comes up to me and starts flirting in the most obvious way. It isn't that he's not cute per se: he just doesn't take that '**not interested**' means '**no**' very well. He has short spiked, blonde hair and blue eyes, with boyish facial features, and a few zits that he just can't take care of right; did i mention that his breath always smells of peanut butter. _Gross! Brush your teeth man! You'll never get a girl if you smell like you just walked out of a circus… but you might have better chances of dating a monkey at the circus than finding a girl_. I snickered mentally at the thought of Mike Newton dating a monkey.

"So, Bella, will you go out with me on Friday? I was thinking we could go to the movies and se-" I cut him off… again.

"No, I am sorry Mike," _nope, not sorry at all_. " I am busy. Renee wanted to…um…take me and Alice out for dinner… for graduation?" O_h crap, it sounded like a question! I really need to work on my lying._ I blushed at my little fib.

_I hope he doesn't notice that I always blush when I lie to him…that would suck_. He just smiled at me.

"Sure that's fine. Maybe another time then." He turned and sat back down on his seat talking with some other kid.

I sighed, we just took our end of the year tests and summer break was about two days away and I was glad that I would be away from this kid from now on. Thank God I will be at a different college than him. He just creeps me out with his obnoxious behavior and stalker-ish like flirting. Alice thought that the whole situation with Mike was hilarious, and right now I could tell she was trying _very_ hard not to burst out laughing. I turned to her and gave her a face that explained my mood. That did it. She laughed.

"Okay! It's really not _that_ funny! You could have helped me you know…" I said exasperated at her for leaving me hanging. She just giggled even harder. I felt my mouth twitching, trying to break into a smile. When you think about it, it really is a little funny. But only just. I decided to change the subject when we stepped off the bus onto her driveway.

"What is going on tonight… want to go to the movies?" She gave me a sheepish smile and turned away from me still walking up the drive, but talking very slowly like I was a little child.

"Well," she said, drawing out the word hesitantly. "I was thinking that we could go to a party. This guy Jason came up to me and gave me a special invite for his graduation party the both of us saying it was going to be really fun and wanted us to come!"

"No Alice... I don't want to go; you know I hate the parties we go to. I don't even know who this Jason is. Why would he be asking me to come anyway?" I told her...again.

"You know they only say I can come because, I'm your friend. Right?" Emphases on because. She grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face her.

"You know that's not true, you don't see yourself very clearly! Now stop downplaying yourself and look at me… please?"

"Alright, fine. I'll stop…but I'm still not going." I said determined.

"Bella…" she said slowly. I looked anywhere but her eyes. I knew that tone; she was trying to give me her puppy pout. I have never yet said no to her puppy pout.

"Pleeeeeaseee Bella, I want to go, and it would be good for you to socialize before summer vacation and then college in the fall. We won't be seeing anyone until fall! We're going sooo far away. please, please, please, please, pleasssseeee!!" she begged, standing on her toes trying to get me to look at her. I sighed and turned looked at her. She had her lower lip jutted out just a little bit that made it attractive, and her eyes wide with anticipation, urging me to say yes.

"Fine," I sighed, giving in.

"But only if you don't go all Bella Barbie on me." She squealed and jumped up and down hugging me.

"YAY!! I already have your outfit planned out, and I can spend all day trying to figure out what to do with your hair! You are going to be gorgeous! But first we should definitely go ask Esme…"

I just rolled my eyes at her, blanking out the rest. I knew she would still give me the whole makeover. She could seriously talk for hours about shopping, and she loved playing Bella Barbie. She is just an evil little pixie sometimes.

We were now outside her house when we picked up the mail and then we walked up and opened the door. Alice was still talking about the party, but I was thinking about what to do when I got to the kitchen. My stomach just growled reminding me that I forgot to eat lunch. Again. Calling out to her parents as we dropped out bags at the door.

"Esme, Carlisle, We're home!"

We never called her parents 'mom' and 'dad'. One, because they look way to young to be parents, and two, they had asked us not to. Why call them something they don't want to be called? I thought it was kind of funny hearing them ask that, especially because they are parents to an _eighteen_ year old. But they were right, they didn't look anything like they had a daughter in college. Anyway, they were awesome parents. Esme was very kind and a wonderful mother, she knows just how to handle any situation and can easily comfort you if necessary. Carlisle is very generous; he earns a lot as a doctor (not surprising) and as I have already stated, can afford quite a lot, not that they are materialistic; he usually gives donations to the hospital and orphanages monthly. He is very famous around town because of his generosity.

"We're in the kitchen girls. Come here, we have to talk to you." Esme yelled back.

The Cullen's house is a fairly large thanks to their financial life. It is a two-story house with modern architecture that makes it seem slightly futuristic. There are four bedrooms, one for each of us (yes I am included, the Cullen's house is my second home and I am their quite a lot too). The top floor: with mine and Alice's bedrooms and a bathroom we share, an extra guest bedroom that Carlisle turned into his study; and Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. The ground floor: when you walk in the house, you're met with a wide open living room, opening into the dining room. In the back a full large kitchen with an island and a side door going into the garage, and a sliding door going outside to the pool.

We walked into the kitchen where Esme, who is of medium height with honey brown hair and hazel eyes, she was in her mid forties, but with a glowing motherly look about her looked young, was taking cookies off of a tray and putting them on a plate in front of Alice and I along with two glasses of milk. Carlisle, a tall fit man with golden blonde hair and brown eyes, looked like a model out of Abercrombie and Fitch magazine. But, he did have a slight graying to his hair line; he still looked young. He walked into the kitchen, giving a quick peck on the lips to Esme before turning and speaking to Alice and me.

"Girl's, well...I was offered a job in Washington state, a nice small town, Forks actually Bella; anyway, Esme and I thought that since you two girls are going to college in Seattle this fall, that we didn't want to live here all by ourselves. We decided to move to Forks so I could work less and stay at home more, but still be close enough to where you girls are so you could come home and visit us poor old folks," he chuckled. I was shocked that they were considering moving to Forks, just to be close to us. It touched me, but then again, he said they wanted to start slowing down, and well…in Forks you definitely can slow down. It's still a small town. I tore myself away from my thoughts and concentrated on what Carlisle was saying.

"We have already made the decision, and we already found a buyer for the house, but we wanted to tell you and get your thoughts on the whole thing." He finished. I was still too shocked to speak, I was thrilled with the idea of having the Cullen's close by, I knew I'd miss them when I left for college, but actually having them live that close was just…amazing!

"Carlisle, Esme, wow! That is really exciting! I am so happy for you, and I am ecstatic that you guys are going to be living in Forks, you can finally meet my dad and Emmett, Jasper and Rose!" I said, rushing up to give them both hugs and a kiss on the cheek for Carlisle.

"I have to admit," I started sheepishly, blushing a little, "I was really upset that I wouldn't have been able to see you more often if you guys weren't moving up. I would have missed you too much. I love you like you are like my own parents."

I dipped my head down letting my hair surround my face, but I felt Esme pull me into a hug.

"And you are like a daughter to us, Bella, I would have missed you terribly as well." She gave me another squeeze as I blushed like an idiot.

"Hey! Would you have missed me _mom_?! I feel so left out!" Alice said jumping at least a foot off the stool at the island bar and rushed around to give Esme and I both a hug, at the same time, laughing.

"Of course honey! But I sure wouldn't miss that credit card bill." She added with a amused glare towards Alice, who only laughed.

"And I think it is so awesome too! I cannot wait until college! Esme, you Bella and I have to go out and start shopping for dorm accessories and everything!" Alice gushed out. Carlisle laughed when my face paled thinking of shopping.

"And don't you think you will get out of shopping Bella!" she said turning around to face me pointing her finger. I gulped.

I took a step back, as she took one towards me. I raised my arms up above my head as if she was about to pounce me to forcibly take me to the nearest shopping facility. Which has honestly happened before.

"Alice, if I go shopping, would you just take it easy for once?" I asked.

"Why would I do that little Bella?" Alice said in a sweet tone, but with an evil smile.

"What about-" I started.

"Nope." She said.

"But-"

"Nu-huh." She crossed her arms.

"Aliiiice!" I whined!

"Bellllllla!" she mimicked me.

Carlisle and Esme started laughing at us, and then I realized that they were still in the room and I blushed tomato red. I finally decided I couldn't ever get out of this, so I gave in.

"Fine." I grumbled, crossing my arms and glaring at her.

Alice and I got the details about the move; which were that the movers were going to come next Saturday and all day Sunday, (it was Friday today) and pack up the house and their furniture. Carlisle and Esme would leave on the Monday after and drive. Alice and I would both stay another week with my mom and Phil (whom she was now married to) and then take a flight to Seattle, and then another shorter flight to Port Angles. I already let my mom know the plans, and she agreed, because she _finally_ understood that I wasn't going to stay forever.

Alice and I, mean _I_ – after I begged and pleaded to Alice- decided to stay in and watch movies and eat junk food instead of going to the party at Jason's. I still need to call my dad and let him know everything. But decided I was going to eat dinner first. So Alice and I ordered in. Carlisle was called into work for a late shift, and Esme had her gardening group tonight at six.

It was already six thirty and we ate, showered, cleaned the kitchen, and put a movie in to collapse on the couch and just chill. I was getting all comfortable and settling in to watch _Titanic_, but Alice tossed her cell phone in my lap, glared at me with a look that said 'stop stalling and call your dad now!' I don't know why I was nervous, but I guess was afraid that after five years, my dad would be mad at me for not trying harder to come home. I sighed. _It's now or never_. I thought.

I pick up my phone and called my dad praying that he would pick it up and not Emmett. I really wanted to surprise him and the gang that I was coming up and going to college in Seattle.

It rang, once, twice, three times, and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was Charlie. I sighed.

"Hey Dad!" I said, happy that Emmett didn't pick up.

"Hey Bells! How are you?" he asked. I could tell he was smiling.

"I am alright. How are you and Emmett?" I asked, stalling once more.

"We're fine, we miss you though." He said. Alice decided to smack my shin; she knew I was stalling. For a tiny woman, she was strong. I think it was because she shopped and carried so many bags. I swear once she held eight bags in _both_ hands.

"Ow! Alice, cut it out!" I whispered harshly covering the phone with my hand.

"Bella?" Charlie said; his voice muffled because I pulled the phone from my ear as Alice threw a pillow towards my head.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry dad, I have a pixie problem." I said glaring at Alice. She just smiled a smile that was far from innocent.

"Alice bugging you again?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yes, but anyway, the reason I am calling is because…" I was trying to find the words._ It shouldn't be this hard. Just spit it out Bella!!_

"I wanted to tell you that I decided where I am going to college." I finally said. Trying to beat around the bush and let him know at the same time.

"Oh!" he was surprised.

"Really? Where are you going? Weren't you and Alice going to go to college together?" He asked.

"Yes, Dad we are. But we decided where we are going now," I looked at Alice, she just gave me a pointed look

"Well, we're going to go to the University of Seattle. Her parents are moving too." I added the last part to distract him, but I knew it wasn't going to work. This was big news for Charlie.

"Really?! Bells that is amazing! I am so glad you are going to be so close to home. I've missed you." He added the last part a little gruffly because he doesn't like to show his emotions just like me; but I could tell he was really excited and happy I was coming back! I felt bad though, still, because I didn't come home sooner.

"Yeah dad, really. I am excited to be back. I also wanted to let you know I am coming home earlier. I am coming to visit for the summer before college, and Renee is all right with it, even though I don't really need her permission anymore, I mean I am eighteen, besides she knew I wasn't going to stay forever. Anyway, there is more, the Cullen's are moving to Forks. They wanted to be closer Alice and me both when we left for college. And they are moving up this month. Carlisle and Esme are going to be up there in the middle of the week... um, the week after next I believe. And Alice and I are staying with Renee and Phil for a week. We'll fly up in about a week and a half. I wanted to give you the flight info…" I was not babbling because of excitement and I could hear Charlie laughing on the phone.

"Bells, I'm so glad that I get to see you so soon, just tell me the flight number, the date, and time and I will come pick you girls up personally. I'll even bring Emmett and the gang to meet to as well. Wouldn't that be nice, eh?" he said, I could just picture him smiling that crinkling smile that makes his face so bright.

"No!" I almost yelled. Alice jumped beside me, not expecting that outburst.

"I mean, no, I don't want them to know. I want to make it a surprise, I haven't seen Jasper in so long, and he is going to be so excited, and so is Emmett and Rosalie. It' s been too long dad, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." I said whispering the last part sadly.

"Bells, its alright. I understand. You didn't want to leave your mother upset. But now that she is married, she should learn not to be dependant on you. I am just glad I have the summer with you to myself." He said, I could hear the longing in his voice to see me, and it made me sad that I wasn't there, but I was still happy that he wasn't mad.

"I know dad, but I got to go, Ali and I are going to watch a movie." I then gave him all the flight information and made sure to tell him, again, not to tell _anyone_ that I was coming back. He promised he wouldn't.

"I love you dad, see you soon." I said.

"I love you too Bells." He said, a warm smile still in his voice.

I hung up the phone and turned back to Alice, who was smiling like me, at the end result of the whole conversation. We turned the movie on but I wasn't paying attention; I was too absorbed in my own thoughts of finally going back home to Forks.


	3. Three Cheers For Five Years

**AN: Disclaimer **- Roses are red, Violets are blue, I do not own Twilight, so please don't sue.

Chapter two! Enjoy, read and review!

~Unearthed Beauty.

* * *

**Three Cheers for Five Years**

It was Friday, and the plane ride to Seattle was uneventful. I slept the quite a bit of the way because Alice kept me up late the night before; re-packing everything. Apparently there is a correct and incorrect way to pack clothing; I do not pack _correctly_.

When we in Seattle to switch planes, Alice decided to practically harass the security guards to make sure that her five large suitcases, and my and two medium suitcases (yeah, you know who has the self-control in this relationship) were going to be on the correct plane. After I convinced the airport security that Alice was _not_ on drugs, and that it was just a lack of sleep adrenalin rush, I ran us both to the gate where we switched planes to fly the hour to Port Angeles. I was completely exhausted.

It was three forty-seven pm when we landed and I could not believe how much energy that one, tiny, lovable, pixie could hold. Even with the few bumpy hours of sleep we got on the first plane, she was _still _talking a mile a minute about all the shopping we we're going to do this summer! _Good lord, doesn't she have an off button?_ I asked myself fully knowing it futile to even think for one second that she does.

I now thank God daily that she wants to major in fashion; I heard that the fashion internships were a grueling occupation. _Maybe_, I thought to myself, _if she got some discipline knocked into her, she might actually calm down a little_. I almost scoffed at that; who in the world could calm down that hyperactive shopaholic? But overall, I was not really surprised with her choice for college major, especially seeing as her favorite past time was _Bella Barbie_. But I was honestly impressed with the sketches she drew; they were truly amazing. I was just pissed off because I only had about forty-five minutes of sleep.

College for myself, well I was thinking about majoring in business and having a minor in English literature. I wanted to start my own bookshop. I smiled at the memories of the previous summers when I worked part time in a bookshop. I loved idea of owning my own business.

The summer back in Phoenix when I was fifteen, I saw this quaint, little bookshop: _Italian Inks._ The owner of the store loved me; I was there, almost daily, scoping for new releases and trying to aquire the classics I ruined completely by reading them so often. The owner of the store was such a sweet old lady. Emilia Grace; she offered me a position part time, and taught me everything there is to know to own a shop. It was now up to me to get the official education and the diploma so I can finally get the appropriate loans to start my dream.

At baggage claim, Alice and I collected the tremendous amount of suitcases we brought and scanned the crowd for Charlie.

There he was, just as I remembered him: his unruly, dark brown hair and crinkling smile that could light up the whole world. He hadn't seen me yet but I could tell by the way his smile was plastered to his face that he was excited to have me back. It has been a long five years.

I grabbed Alice's hand and tried to run to Charlie; tried is the key word, I am a klutz here. I _might_ have been a little over excited to see him, so I didn't notice the "_wet floor" _sign and did the classic, and slipped. Charlie now knew where I was. I was sprawled on the floor with Alice on top of me. When I fell, I tried to grab onto her (yes the four-foot-nine, tiny, woman) to catch my fall, therefore, she fell with me. We were now laughing hysterically; at the whole situation _and_ from being deprived of sleep.

Charlie walked up to us laughing the whole way. He took my hand to help me up after Alice sprang up to fix her black and white floral skirt and fitted black sweater. Once I was up right, he pulled me into a hug. It was a little awkward, but only because I was just lying on the floor of the airport baggage claim, laughing in a very hyena-ish way. We pulled apart after finally calming down from the whole debacle.

"Bells, of course I find you when you are having a moment." Charlie laughed as we walked towards our luggage. As I knew he would be; he was completely shocked to find that there we're seven fairly large suitcases. I just shook my head.

"I told Alice you'd bring the cruiser, but she wouldn't listen. I couldn't stop her, honestly! If there isn't enough room, I could pay for a cab and she could ride with her _whole_ wardrobe." I told Charlie as he stood there, his mouth slightly gaping. He shook his head, to clear it I was guessing.

"No Bells, it's alright. We'll try and make it work." He said as we pick up the baggage; with one lonely suitcase left on the floor. We turned and found a random kid and paid him ten dollars to help get that last suitcase to the car. Once there, we fit (surprisingly) the entirely too large amount of luggage, in the car and back seat. Alice sat in the back and was a little squished, but it was necessary. I mean; it was her stuff.

On the road Charlie and I flowed easily into conversation: he asked about mom, if the plane ride went smoothly, and if we wanted to go out to eat tonight after I caught up with and introduced Alice to the gang.

"Everything went great, mom is good a little sad about me being in Seattle for school and all but I know she's happy to finally be with Phil. We don't have to go out tonight dad; I can make dinner. I know you boys probably haven't had a real home cooked meal in years, unless Mrs. Hale sent over food for you two." I laughed a little nervously, I was feeling slightly guilty about going _out_ to dinner. Knowing Charlie, he would want to pay for everyone; he wasn't exactly rich, and I didn't want him to feel obligated to pay for take out for me all summer.

"No, Bells its fine. I don't want you cooking and cleaning as soon as you got back!" He laughed. He was still smiling, so I gave in realizing he wasn't going to give up. That was one of the things I truly admired about Charlie; when he had is mind made up, nothing could tear him away from doing anything.

"Alright, but I'm making your favorite tomorrow night! Got it?" I compromised playfully, pretending to be stern.

"Yes Ma'am!" He laughed.

The rest of the ride went smoothly. Charlie got to know Alice pretty well, and I could tell that he already loved her like a daughter. As we got closer to town, about twenty minutes until we got to the house, he got a little twitchy.

"Hey Bella…" Charlie started out a little nervously.

"Yes?" I asked, now curious as to why my normally happy-go-luck father's mood just suddenly changed.

"You remember Billy Black down in La Push?" he asked glancing over at me.

"Sort of, isn't his son Jacob, the one that used to eat worms?" I asked remembering the deep russet colored boy who chased me with a worm dangling from his grimy fingers trying to put it in my hair. I wasn't all too thrilled about meeting Jacob again, he was the same age as me but was extremely annoying when he a little kid. I just hoped he grew out of his worm eating stage. I mentally shuddered at that.

"Yeah, well, Billy's now in a wheelchair and can't drive anymore. I knew you were in need of a car to get around town with, and for college in the fall. So I thought it would a good idea that you should have it." He said, glancing nervously towards me again.

"Sure dad, that sounds great! I was actually going to talk to you later this week about going out to find a car. How much does he want for it?" I asked. I knew I needed to get one, and get one soon.

"Um, I kind of already bought it…you know as a homecoming present." He sort of rushed the words towards the end of that because he knew that this was the part of the whole explanation that had him worried. I don't like it when people buy me gifts; I used to throw fits as a kid whenever I got one. I'm not normal, I know. That is usually what everybody loves, getting gifts. Nope. Not me.

"Ooo, Charlie!! You just did the biggest wrong you could! How could you…?" Alice teased Charlie, mocking him in a shame filled voice, shaking her little spiked head. I blew a raspberry at her; _I'll show her! _I thought.

"Wow, Charlie! Thanks; you really shouldn't have though…I should have bought it. But thanks! When does Billy want me to come by and get it?" I asked him. I was smirking because I heard the gasp from Alice at my reply. _That was perfect. _I normally wouldn't accept this so _freely_, but even I wouldn't look a free car in the mouth, no matter the price. I'd probably _act_ pissed, but seriously. A free car!

And poor Alice, all she knew is that when we went shopping I'd stomp my foot, glare, cross my arms, anything to keep her from paying for me. Once I actually sat in the middle of the floor on top of her purse to try and keep her from paying, especially when she wanted to buy a_ four hundred dollar_ pair of heels for me that would "_really go well with that dress I already bought for you for prom!"_ Yes, it was probably childish. But I couldn't help it…I didn't like charity.

Turns out she had a bill for that store and just picked up the bags of clothes and shook her head at me smiling smugly because she won. Again.

"Oh, well, wow." He said looking over to me. Apparently he was surprised at my reply too. I actually started laughing at the thought of shocking both of these crazy hoodlums for mocking me at my reaction to gifts. I was really grateful that Charlie did this; don't get me wrong. I wasn't even throwing a fit like I usually do. I knew he wanted to give me something to show that he really cared and missed me. So, why wouldn't I let him; I _was_ the one that walked out of his life five years ago.

"Dad, I really am grateful that you got the truck, but I'd appreciate it if you stop staring at me and concentrate on driving… you know, I can accept a gift you two." I said, still trying to control my laughter. I must be tired, because I suddenly felt high from laughing.

"Oh, well, I had Jacob drive it over before I left. I wanted Emmett to go out with Rose and Jasper so the three of them wouldn't see it and start asking questions. Seeing as you want to be a surprise for those three." He added, laughing because he realized that he was indeed staring at me and not paying attention to the road.

Alice was still staring at me with her brown eyes wide as we pulled into the driveway. I just laughed and shook my head at her as I got out of the car. Then, I saw it. My car was a red truck, probably made in the late fifty's or something. It was me, but as a car; _A little rusted_, I thought, _but it suits my personality_. It was perfect.

"I love it dad, it is perfect for me. Thank you." I said giving him a hug. Alice almost danced over to me with a grace that would put shame to ballet dancers, and put her little hands on her tiny hips and playfully glared at me.

"Well," she started in that high voice that sounded like bells tinkling, "if I knew that all it took for you to accept a gift is to buy you a car, I would have done that ages ago!"

She laughed when she saw the look on my face. She knew I was thinking about the kind of car she _would_ have bought me. It would be something very fast, and _very_ expensive. _A racecar or something,_ I thought, _No, I wouldn't have liked that_. I shuddered at that thought. Alice just laughed knowing she tortured me enough with the lack of sleep I was running on.

"I'm glad you like it Bells." Charlie said and moved to pull out the luggage.

After Charlie and I moved the entire load of luggage into the house, we hauled it up into my room and the guestroom in two trips (Alice was staying in the here until her parents were officially moved up here next weekend).

My room was the same as it has been the last time I lived here. It was small with a pale yellow wall color, a desk in the corner by the window and a full bed -with a set of purple sheets and a comforter- that upgraded the twin that Emmett broke one year.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was laying on my stomach on my bed listening to Clair de Lune and reading Pride and Prejudice; Renee just went through her classical phase and a few of the compositions stuck with me._

_It was Saturday, and I was eleven now; Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all twelve. Jasper was playing soccer and was currently at practice, Rosalie was in ballet and right now in Port Angles with her mom getting some extra props for her performance next week, and Emmett was in Karate. Right this moment he was testing for his next belt; I wasn't allowed to be there to see him, some rules from the testing judges. I wasn't in any club or sport, because I didn't want to be injured more than I have been; I could just walk over air and trip. So I spent my free time reading._

_The classics were becoming my favorites. I couldn't quite decipher Shakespear and I always got a headache when I tried, so lately I just stuck to Jane Austen. She was my favorite. I was currently reading at a high school level, and all the kids at school, (other than Jasper, Emmett, and Rose, although they teased me too, but I knew they didn't mean anything) made fun of me for reading so much. I didn't really care what they thought. It was relaxing._

_I was getting to the end of Part Two in Pride and Prejudice when I heard a loud bang. But it was just Emmett, _Karate must be over,_ I thought. I turned the page and my door banged open and my book flew across the room. I jumped this time because I didn't hear Emmett stomping up the stairs._

_I rolled on my side and looked at him. He was standing, now at a larger than the normal height, for a twelve year old that is, wearing his karate getup. He was grinning his dimply smile at the end of my bed. I smiled back at him tiredly; I didn't want to play games._

"_What do you need Em, I was almost done with this chapter when you decided to rip my book from my hands." I said a little sweetly; knowing he would pick the book up when he saw my eyes. Which he did. He bent down and placed it on the bed; but he sat on it so I couldn't pick it back up and finish reading. I scowled at him. He just laughed._

"_Em-" I started but he cut me off._

"_Cool it Bella, I am just up here to tell you I passed my test. Jeeze." He shook his head and gave me the lip._

_I sighed._

"_Alright Emmett, what else. I knew that you would pass, but there has to be something else that is making you to decide to sit on my book. What else, other than big news, would make you want to rip it from me?" I said with a playful smack on the arm, emphasizing the last sentence._

"_Well…now that you mention it," he stalled dramatically, fully knowing that he was trying to get me excited. I was now a little interested because he had a certain gleam of accomplishment glowing in his eyes._

"_Okay Emmy, what has happened, tell me now!! pleaaasee!" I begged over dramatically, just like him, to please him. He laughed._

"_Okay, so after I did the forms, I was supposed to spar. And of course, who would want to spar with the bear? They all knew I'd pummel them with my strong force" he stated smugly, but he saw the look I gave him and so he finished quickly._

"_I was told to snap a board with my foot, and my hand. I did those pretty easily. The dudes judging me we're pretty pleased. And then… I was told to smash two boards with my _HEAD_! I was so excited about that! I BROKE THE BOARDS BELLSIE!!" He picked me up and spun me around the room. We ended up laughing on the floor when he tripped on the rug spinning. Suddenly he sat up._

"_Here, I'll show you what I did." He walked up to the headboard of my bed and got in his pose. I sat up fast, moving out of the way because everything happened so quickly. There was a huge CRACK, and then a BOOM. Emmett jammed his head into my headboard and cracked the thing in half, making my bed fall to the ground. I gasped._

"_Emmett! Why did you do that?" I yelled. My bed was now on the floor with wood splinters everywhere, the headboard was broken and leaning awkwardly against the wall. Emmett backed up and turned to face me with a huge grin, dimples and all._

"_I was showing you what I did in front of the judge dudes!" he said; he pumped his fist in the air in victory when he looked back at the headboard lying in pieces on the floor._

"_Yeah, Em, I kind of got that part. BUT WHAT ABOUT MY BED! EMMETT MCCARTHY SWAN, DAD IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" I said sarcastically, but only ended up screaming. Emmett backed up; looking like his puppy was just run over._

"_But…I…uh…I guess… I uh, didn't… didn't think about that." He finally sputtered out. I was livid._

"_YOU DIDN'T THINK! OH YES, YOU CAN SAY YOU DIDN'T THINK! GOD, EM! LOOK AT MY BED" I stomped my foot. Then I saw the cut on his forehead. I started feeling sick. _Great_._

"_Look, Em…I'm sorry for yelling…but you have a cut on your head. Can you please go clean it up before I feint?" I asked trying to calm down, telling myself to breath through my mouth, but my voice shook from the smell from when Emmett came closer to me. When I see blood I turn almost completely white, (more pale than I normally am) and start sweating. When he realized why I looked the way I did he apologized over and over again, then left the room to clean his head._

_That night Emmett was yelled at pretty badly for not thinking, and I was given a new full size bed and Charlie took the twin mattress to the shelter and then the headboard to the dump. Yes, I was a little mad that he bought a bigger bed than I needed. But Charlie said it was because I was getting older, and the room was in need of a change. It was still styled as the nursery, even the bed (the bed was the type that turned from a crib to a small kid twin). But I was thankful that he thought of me; that bed was getting a little too small._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I laughed at that memory, finished unpacking, and left the room. Charlie left about an hour ago to go watch the game with Billy, and Alice decided she needed a nap when she got into her room. So I went down stairs to the kitchen; I was getting a little hungry. I still had a few hours until Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were back, and I didn't want to sleep incase I missed them; I didn't want them to seem me after five years and fine me like usual, snoring and sleep talking in my room. So I decided to check the food supply to map out a plan for future meals.

The cabinets only contained three empty boxes of cereal. The fridge had half a carton of milk and a chocolate bar. I just sighed and shook me head. _Looks like I need to head to the store. _I snagged the chocolate to tie me over until dinner.

I walked up stairs and shook Alice awake to let her know I was going to the store and that I'd be back before seven. (That was when the gang would be back, we we're going to dinner with Charlie at eight). She mumbled an okay and went back to sleep. I put my shoes on and donned a parka; it started raining half an hour ago. I walked out to my car and jumped slightly at the loud bang that came when the engine started. I pulled out of the driveway and drove the five minutes towards the Safeway, messing with the working buttons on _my _car radio.

I pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store, made sure I had my wallet and cell phone and walked inside quickly before it started raining harder. I found a cart and thought about all what we needed at the house.

After searching for about an hour, I was mentally checking the things I had off of the list. Milk, _check._ Eggs, _check._ Bread, _check._ Cereal, _chec-._I stopped short because I ran into something and fell on my butt from the sudden impact. I got up quickly but ended up hitting my head on the edge of the cart.

"Ow!" I yelped, my hand going to cradle my head where I hit it.

When I was finally standing, messaging my forehead, I looked for what I ran into. Great, It was a person. Two people actually. The female was tall and very skinny, but it looked good on her. She has light brown hair and warming brown eyes. The male was about a foot shorter with short dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. I immediately fell small because of the height difference and a little out of place because they looked like they we're full of love which made them look beautiful. I've never felt beautiful, even when Alice dresses me up. I look beautiful, but I don't _feel _beautiful. I blushed, now realizing what I just did and that I was staring at them. The woman just looked so familiar; I just couldn't pin it.

"I am so sorry, I didn't notice you we're in fro-… Angela?" I gasped finally recognizing her.

"Bella? Oh my goodness! Bella what are you doing in Forks? When did you get here? How come you didn't tell me you were visiting?" she asked me now realizing _who _the person was who just ran over her, and sounding very rushed because as she gave me a hug, then she started bouncing in a very Alice way. I laughed along and bounced with her as we clung to each other and squealed. _Oh yes, very Alice._

"Woah, Ang! Breath." I joked with her and she started laughing again.

"I am moving back up, I wanted it to be a surprise for you all. I just got here a few hours ago. Awe man, Ang, I've missed you!" I hugged her again.

"You look great Angela…" I said smiling at her. Then we both started laughing at how we looked. We were now standing in the middle of the isle in a grocery store, holding onto each other's arms and talking really fast; after I just ran over her. We'll, we were talking fast for us I mean.

Angela was always quiet when we we're together. We could be comfortable in silence unlike when we were with Rose, or when I was with Alice. She has always grown up in a loud house, especially with twin brothers, Isaac and Jason (they were three years old when I stopped coming back, they are now eight). Anyway, she just usually stayed to herself, especially since she was picked on because her father was the town minister. But when she, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I all started hanging out, Angela and I both became a little more out going and loud, but only in our group of friends.

"Wow, you're moving back! That's great! Where are you going to college?" she asked more calmly, retracting her arms from mine, but still smiling huge.

"Alice and I are both going to Seattle University." I said excitedly.

"Oh Bella! So are Ben and I! You will love College; I know I do. And Alice, you mean Alice Cullen? Is she the one who lived down in Phoenix with you?" Angela asked me as she put her hair into a ponytail, getting the strays out of her face that flew down when we bounced around, and then latching her arm back onto Bens. I guess they were together now. I knew Angela had the biggest crush on him for years, but was too shy to do anything about it. Not that I could talk about being shy. I mean; she_ is_ the one in a relationship right now. I sighed.

"Yeah, that Alice. Her father is taking Dr. White's position in the town hospital. Did you know he was retiring? Oh wait, yeah… you probably did. Anyway, Carlisle decided to take the position up here so he could stay home more with Esme; and so they could be closer to Alice and I when we got to college." I explained.

"You know, after I scare the gang that I am back for good, you, Rose, Alice and I should have a girls night this weekend. Alice's parents will be back on Saturday and they have a huge house. Besides, we have a _ton_ of things to catch each other up on." I said emphasizing the ton. She grinned and nodded; knowing exactly what I was saying.

"Yeah, definitely! Just call me with the details and we will." She agreed. She then introduced Ben to me as her boyfriend, and told me they started dating their junior year, and stayed steady all through high school and their freshman year at Seattle U. We wrapped up the conversation because she said she had to get home; her parents were having a date night and she and Ben were going to baby sit for them, so hugged them both and I let them go.

After I finished my shopping and paid for it, I got the groceries in the bed of my truck except for the breakables, and I dove home. I was very happy I got to see Angela again. I was even happier that she and Ben got together. I could just tell that they loved each other. I was a little jealous when I first saw them, and I was worried about that. I knew that I was just jealous, and that I should be happy for them –which I was- but I couldn't help but feel that I was missing something; that I was missing that _spark_ in living. I shook my head, _No Bella,_ I told myself. _Love will find you when the time is right; don't worry._

I knew that love would come, but I still couldn't help but feel envious of everyone around me sometimes. Em and Rose we're now together, and Rose even told me that she could see marriage in her future with him. I liked the thought of Rosalie being my sister officially; and I knew she could handle the bear called Emmett.

Alice has had her fair share of relationships too, but she constantly told me that none of them were love. She said she knew what love was; when she'd fall in love was when she felt the whole world stop, and it would feel like only her and that person, alone, alive, breathing, and _together_. Where she could look in his eyes, and see and feel every emotion he is feeling. When every touch they share, whether it is just holding hands, you feel an electric current coursing through your body. Where he walks in the room and you feel his presence like you smell the smoke of a flame…where it is beautiful and entrancing.

I practically fell in love with Alice after she told me that. My eyes started tearing up when said all that, because, I knew, that is what I wanted. But, with the luck I had, I wouldn't fall in love because I missed the train that would take me to the art gallery I paid season tickets for and instead I would be in the hospital with a concussion from when I tripped on my own foot and tumbled down the three steps smacking my head on the banister on the way down; _just_ trying to walk out my front door! I sighed. I was getting a headache from thinking about all this. _Love will come, I may have to do a little searching, but it _will_ come. _I told myself.

I just finished putting the groceries away and picked up the dishes in the sink and decided to clean them. After the dished were washed and dried, I swept the floor. _Just because nobody comes and visits these two, doesn't mean you shouldn't clean._ I thought bitterly. Jeeze all the love thoughts has had gotten me in a sour mood.

I still had an hour and a half left until the gang came back, so I decided to clean the bathroom too. I grabbed my ipod and looked around my room and decided that it was fine because nobody has lived in there for the past five years. I put in my earphones and put on "_Mayday Parade" _as loud as it could go_._ I pulled out the bleach and poured it in the tub and filled it up with about an inch of water; I let it sit while I scrubbed the pee stained toilet. _Boys_, I thought. After I was done with that I put a load of towels in the laundry so Alice and I could have some clean towels for the week. I started the load and bobbed my head to the music all the way up the stairs to finish the bathroom.

Once the bathroom was done, I walked back downstairs to get to the kitchen to get a glass of water, tripping on the last step like usual, and decided last minute that the living room needed a little dusting. I grabbed the swiffer wand and started dusting the books singing along to the music; so I didn't hear the door open. I was dancing and singing along when I spun a little and rocked out to make myself tired; apparently the music was giving me a boost of energy that needed to be danced off.

I spun around and was met with three pairs of wide eyes. Everything happened so fast; I screamed and then tripped on my own foot. As I fell to the ground, my earphones fell out and I heard Emmett's loud, booming laugh for the first time in person, in five years. I hastily got up blushing tomato red, and faced my brother and friends.

Emmett has gotten big. Not fat, but big in a _very _muscular way. He was standing about 6'3, with his curly brown hair, which was unruly and messy like he was just given a nuggie. He was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles to define them and intimidate anyone who saw him, and nice dark blue jeans. But his ocean blue eyes, they looked shocked and amused at seeing some strange girl in his house cleaning and dancing like a fool. I blushed again at how they saw me, but I was still smiling; there was my teddy bear of a brother.

Rosalie was tall too, about 5'8. She was holding onto Emmett's arm. My mouth literally dropped; she was wearing skinny black jeans and red pumps, she had a red v-neck sweater on that flared at the wrists, and a gold necklace that was a heart locket. She looked like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Rosalie, had her blonde hair in waves to where they fell a little below her shoulders, but her violet blue eyes looked confused and curious. I swear I could feel my self-esteem lower with each second I was in the room with her; I mean, here I was, in baggy cami jeans and a formfitting blue tee. The only way Alice allowed me to wear the jeans was because we were traveling.

And Jasper, when I saw him, I saw my best friend. He was tall and had fewer muscles than Emmett, but he was definitely fit. He was wearing a blue tee and plain jeans with black converses. His blonde hair was a little shaggy, but it fit him. His face was the most interesting. He was smiling a huge smile and his blue eyes were excited; he recognized me. Rosalie saw the recognition in Jasper's eyes and looked to me again. Her eyes widened and her lips made a perfect o.

Before I could say anything to them, Alice came running down the stairs in light gray sweats and a silky, sky blue tank top.

"Oh my god!! Are you okay, I heard screaming and I thought something fell, it sounded like a freight train!" She said jumping the last two steps, but she only saw me and completely missed the three people standing in the doorway, and therefore did a "_Bella_" and tripped. Jasper who was closest caught her before her hit the ground. She squealed at being caught off guard and opened her eyes surprised brown eyes which met Jasper's amused blue ones. She gasped and then leapt from his arms and stood up blushing slightly. _Wow_, I thought, _she really is acting like me._ I laughed at her, and she just glared at me and stuck out her tongue.

"Who are you and what the _hell _are you two doing in my house?" Emmett asked very loudly, completely stumped. Rosalie smacked Emmett in the head for being rude. She smiled at me an apologetic smile. I smiled back an "it's alight, it's Emmett".

"Well, Emmy…" I said teasing him slightly with the tone of my voice when I said his nickname.

"I didn't hear you walk in so you should know that I was cleaning, and clearly Alice was sleeping upstairs. She certainly looks like she just rolled out of bed. And who we are… I am afraid I wont tell you. I can't believe you even forgot anyway." I crossed my arms and made a face that would certainly jog his memory.

Jasper was looking back and forth between Alice and I. He was very surprised I was back, but there was something in his eyes when he looked at Alice. I wasn't sure what it was, but I couldn't concentrate on that now. I'd ask him later. Rosalie was shaking her head at Emmett and smiling at me for teasing him in the only way I could. Recognition finally clicked in that brain of his and his eyes widened tremendously and his mouth, also, made a perfect o.

"Bellsie?" he asked, still shocked. I just nodded my head, and laughed at him. He then did the most Emmett thing he could. He jumped over the couch and scooped me up in the biggest bone-crushing hug ever. I gasped.

"Emm-mm-ett! Can't breath!" I gasped out. He let me drop and laughed his big booming laugh.

"Bella!! What are you doing here little sister?" he asked as he stood back a step to look me over.

"You are beautiful, wow, I'm going to have to give any of those boys who hurl themselves after you a good Emmett Shakin'!" he laughed at me as I blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks Em. And as to why I am here, I'll get back to you on that one. Let me see my best friends, Rose and Jasper now; I live with you." I said laughing, pushing his shoulder to move him; Emmett was truly in the way of my view of both of them. I walked over to Rose who had a look of slight sadness cross in her eyes. I just smiled at her letting her know I was sorry I didn't come back sooner. I gave her a hug putting all my emotion into it, and she returned it gladly. I pulled away and was happy I saw her eyes we back to being excited I was back home.

"I've missed you Bella, Ang and I both have. We have to get together and have a girl's night this weekend. Just like old times! " She said as she smiled at me excitedly. Her voice hasn't changed at all; it had a sweet melody to it, sort of like honey and milk.

"Yeah, I know. I was shopping earlier and I ran into her. I was going to run it by you later today. I'm going to call her later this week so all four of us could do something. By the way, Rose, Em, Jasper, this is Alice Cullen. She is moving here this summer. Her father is going to replace Dr. White. She came early with me and her parents are going to come later next weekend." I explained to them all.

"Wow, that's great! Alice I've heard so much about you from our Bella here, I can tell we'll get along just fine." Rose said towards Alice who kept stealing silent glances at Jasper. Rose caught my eye and we both stifled giggles. We now knew what was going on between those two. _Oh we're going to have fun talking with Jasper and Alice both._ I thought.

"I agree Rosalie. By the way, those shoes are ah-ma-zing! Where did you get them?" Alice said, immediately jumping into a conversation with the next best thing to Rose other than Emmett; shoes.

I now turned around and left them to their 'bonding time' and smiled at Jasper. He was smiling at me and walked forward with his arms open wide. I ran to him and held on to him tightly, a hug so tight, it would normally crush someone. But Jasper didn't care; he just clung to me too.

"I missed you Jaz." I whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too, Bella." He replied. His voice still had that Texan accent I loved. Although it was much deeper now…but it was still strong and pure. We let go of our embrace.

Just then Charlie's cruiser dove up and he walked in. He was smiling at all of us seeing as we all are now back together.

"Hey kids, I just came home to clean up; Billy was smoking again. Man he is not going to like it when I tell him 'I told you so' when he gets lung cancer." He said shaking his head at his friend. Truly concerned at his friend, but still laughing at the nonchalant attitude.

"Anyway, I'll just remind you all that we are going to go out in about an hour for a late dinner." He said as he walked up stairs to his bedroom.

"Oh man! Why didn't you wake me up earlier Bella! I now only have an hour to get both you and I ready for dinner…!" she said in her loud but _very_ clear, melodic, soprano voice. She then pointed a finger at me, and I bet I looked scared to everyone else.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again. Got it!" she ordered. I just nodded my head, and then the whole living room erupted in laughter. Jasper was shaking his head at me for looking scared from a little tiny woman. Emmett was gasping at seeing Alice shake her little finger at me like I just dumped the goldfish in the sink. But Rosalie, Rosalie was looking at me, smiling like it was her birthday. She now knew she and Alice would get definitely along _just_ fine.

"Come on Bella we've got to go, Rosalie I might need your help. You _know_ how stubborn she is." Alice said jerking her head in my direction. Rose immediately agreed. I just dropped my head and shot both Jasper and Emmett glares; daring them to say something. The just laughed louder.

"You try and be me when its 'Bella Barbie' time! It is not fun, I'll tell you that! They just keep poking and prodding me for hours on end. They make me wear heels!! Have you ever worn heels?!" I screeched at them. They then got the appropriate look on their faces.

"That's what I thought." I growled under my breath.

After I was 'poked and prodded' until Alice and Rosalie were please with my appearance; they tossed me an outfit I was_ made_ to put on. You try saying no when _both _of your best friends have the puppy pout and they know you can't deny it. Mmhmm, right.

At dinner, we all talked about College. Alice and I told Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett that we were both going to Seattle University along with all of them. They were excited to say the least: Emmett banged on the table yelling, "woo", until Rosalie smacked him in the head for sending his silver wear flying onto the next table. Jasper was grinning and congratulated us both, telling us he was glad we would be together again. Rosalie just smiled and said she was really looking forward to spending more time Alice and I now that we were back; and that we both would love college and not to worry. I smiled at her; she knew me too well.

Alice and Jasper kept into their own little conversation throughout all of dinner, they tried to keep it from showing too much, but I could tell they both were attracted to each other. Rosalie and I both caught them sneaking looks at each other; we just smiled knowing we'd get the details later on. We all caught each other up on the goings on in Forks, and in Phoenix. I could tell we all were excited to be having this little family reunion. I know I was.

That night, I slept almost perfectly. The only thing that was bothering me was the fact that everyone around me was finding love in some way, shape or form. Even Charlie; he was flirting with the waitress, Miranda all night. Apparently he goes every Friday night for dinner and she always makes sure she is his waitress. I sighed as I tossed around in bed. I repeated my earlier words as I closed my eyes to force sleep on me. _Just wait, Bella.  
_


	4. Real Wild Child

**AN: Disclaimer -** Roses are red, Violets are blue, I do not own Twilight, so please don't sue.

Hey! I apologize that I am a little late, I found writing this chapter was a little more difficult than I thought. Plus I had finals last week, and I caught the stomach flu. But you don't want to hear about my other life.

Anyway, Chapter four is up! YAY! By the way, this is the longest chapter so far! Sweeettts!

Concerning Chapter Five: I am not sure what, or where I am going to go for it. I think I might skip a bit of time and have them start college next chapter, maybe introduce Edward Anthony Masen. But, that is just a thought. I don't know when I'll start writing the next chapter. First, I just want you to let me know what you think of this story so far and if you have any criticism, ideas, praise, or if its too slow, to fast, sounds weird, or repetitive, please review.

Much Appreciated,  
~Unearthed Beauty.

* * *

**Real Wild Child.**

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Charlie, Emmett and I got back into the habit of living together with no problem; except one little incident I had with Emmett in the beginning of the week; but you can't really help having a curious, stupid brother.

I woke up later that day than usual because I had a pretty horrible headache. I decided to take a shower, hoping that the steam would cure the gongs pounding in my head.

When I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, I looked at myself in the mirror. I thought about what I saw. Not just what I physically saw; my pimple free, pale, heart shaped face and full, average lips; my chocolate brown hair falling out of a ponytail hanging limp, messy, and a tad oily, on my shoulders; but I saw my dark chocolate brown eyes, blank from the sleepiness and headache; and I could see that they were searching for something unseen.

I shook my head out of the lazy daze that overcame me, remembering that the shower was running and it didn't take that long to heat up. I took my hair down, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I turned to get in the shower, but realizing I forgot my toiletries.

I was getting slightly annoyed at my forgetfulness, and I really had to pee and change my 'feminine product'.

_Gosh I hate this time of the month._ I thought to myself. I finished my business and checked for a tampon under the sink. Strangely, my box of tampons was empty_. I could have sworn I just bought a large box before I left_… I shook my head again; deciding it was best to forget it because I knew I had an extra in my never used purse. Besides, I had to go to the store later today anyway; those boys ate a lot.

I walked back into my bedroom tossed my toiletry bag on my bed and dug for my purse in the closet. After a good five minutes, I found it. I looked in the zipper pocket inside and found one. Bingo!

One lonely tampon…

Back in the bathroom, it was very steamy. I stripped off my pajamas; which were the only pair of baggy sweats and a holey tee shirt I managed to hide from Alice, and wore only when I knew she had her mind on something else and wouldn't bombard me with unnecessary shopping.

Right now, I knew she was occupied with thoughts of _maybe_ and _Jasper_. I smiled at that while removing my slightly wet socks.

I frowned at the sock. Cocked my head to the side_. Why are you wet?_ I thought. I looked at the floor.

"AH!" I yelled shocked.

The floor had almost a quarter in of water on the floor. I heaved a sigh, turned off the shower while realizing it was the toilet. Now seeing the water flow freely out of the bowl, I remember that stupid, old toilet always overflowing when I lived hear five years ago. Charlie never replaced it because he didn't wan t to replace it himself (He is one of those guys who are never handy around the house, leave huge messes, and the only instructions he can understand, are the football plays for the Seattle Seahawks).

I wrapped the towel around me because my clothes were now sopping up the water where I dropped them; and dug under the sink for the plunger. I lifted the lid and blinked. A few times actually. Inside the bowl was my whole missing box of tampons. Unwrapped, pushed out, and stopping up the toilet.

"What in the world…" I whispered aloud. I looked in the trashcan; empty. Thoroughly confused as to what happened or who did thi- I stopped thinking, breathing, moving, and growled. My eyes narrowed…

"EMMETT!" I yelled loudly and shrilly. I forgot the fact that the bathroom was flooded. I forgot the fact Alice, Jasper and Emmett and Rose, were all downstairs watching a morning movie. I forgot that I was wearing a towel; I was PMSing, emotionally under stress with all the thoughts of my future, and that Emmett just wasted the whole box… I was seething.

I started crying I was so mad. You would know that I am really angry when I start crying. And I was _really_ angry.

I pushed the hair out of my face, wrapped the towel around me and stomped out of the bathroom.

Let me tell you; Emmett didn't know I could be so vehement.

Rose told me later that that was nothing compared to what she found Emmett doing when she, Jasper, their parents and him were vacationing in New York to see family the year before they left for college.

Their cousins are pretty well to do, and the bathroom she shared with Jasper, Emmett and her cousin Jane, had a bidet (the French urinal that are made for women) in it. Well, of course Emmett was curious, and Rose walked in on him testing it out. She just shook her head at his childlike behavior and let him alone. Jane though, thought Emmett was queer for a while after that, not realizing that 'Emmett will be Emmett', until Rose explained that it was his normal behavior.

Aside from than that unfortunate occurrence that I now have knowledge of, the only other thing that happened wasn't as annoying. It was quite pleasant actually.

Charlie invited Billy and Jacob (the worm kid) over for dinner and to watch the game on Friday. Emmett and Jasper were out picking up the pizza and soda for the game when they got there.

They drove up in a Volkswagen Rabbit, Charlie told me. And he rushed down the steps to help his best friend out of the car. I had forgotten Charlie told me and because it has been so long since I've seen him, but Billy was in a wheelchair. He had withered, russet colored skin, and long black hair, and dark brown almost black eyes. But he was very friendly...(that part I remembered). He reminded me of a wise grandfather whose lap I would be sitting on. I immediately liked him.

"Hello Bella, it is great seeing you again. You are looking more like Charlie every day…but more beautiful" he said giving me a wink. I blushed, I know he was teasing his friend, but completely serious about the compliment. I just smiled and offered a thank you for the car.

And, Jake, he was tall. I mean really tall. He was now standing about 6'4" and his hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. He had dark, almost black, chocolate brown eyes; like his father. His skin was lighter than Billy's but still dark. He was very muscular; not 'body builder muscle' like Emmett, but was more of a 'hard work muscle'. I blushed realizing I was checking him out. He just smiled that wearing a happy-go-lucky smile when he saw me blush… it was very easy to catch the joy in him.

"Hey, Bella I see you still blush like mad. Are you still tripping over your own two feet…?" Jacob teased, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, I am. Wow, Jake, you are tall." I said; sizing him up again, he was over a foot taller than me. _Geeze_.

"Hah! Yeah, I get that a lot. There must be something in the Rez's water. Both my friends Quill and Embry are as tall as me, but most of the other Quilute kids are a few inches taller," he said, laughing. I was surprised to say the least, that they we all that tall. I just shook my head and laughed with him.

"Come on in, Emmett left a whole bunch of dishes for me to do and we can catch up until he and Jasper get back with the pizza." I said walking towards the kitchen, groaning when I saw the mountain of dishes that I found hidden in Emmett's bedroom.

"Whoa. Here… you wash, I'll dry." He offered seeing monstrous the pile on the counter.

"Apparently Emmett gets hungry in the middle of the night and crashes in the middle of his meal and doesn't feel obligated to walk back down stairs to put the dishes in the sink." I said, as I filled the sink up with soapy water and started working. He just laughed and started drying for me.

Jake and I got to know each other quite a bit while we waited for dinner. I found out that he was going to Seattle University with Quill and Embry, along with the gang and I. He told me he wants to major in Mechanical Engineering so he can start up his own car shop, and that he built the VW outside. I could tell that he was proud, and I was honestly surprised he built the car himself. He told me his oldest sister Rachel, won a scholarship and is now in college at Washington State, and that Rebecca was married and living in Hawaii.

We got along so well…I knew just from that one conversation, that he could be a really great friend. _But nothing more_... I sighed, at that thought. When was I going to find someone who leaves that 'spark'?

When Emmett and Jasper got there with the three large pizzas, Charlie turned on the game and I curled up on the love seat with _Wuthering Heights_. I had the choice to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie tonight in Port Angles, but after the shopping trip yesterday; I vowed angrily to them, never go shopping with the both of them at the same time. Rosalie was just as bad as Alice, but the two of them together…I swear my feet would be screaming if they could talk. But I know that I will still go if they really wanted me there: they are my best girlfriends.

Emmett and Jake both ate almost a whole pizza each, themselves. Charlie, Billy, Jasper and I only had two slices each and a large was perfect. I fell asleep on the love seat quickly after eating. I wasn't really paying attention to the game because I never understood football, and my book wasn't holding my attention.

I then heard a slight snickering. I groaned because I was still exhausted and half asleep. _Why can't they just leave me be!_ I thought annoyed, hoping they would stop laughing. No chance apparently: the snickering got louder. I rolled over and put the pillow over my head and dozed back off.

I woke up to a booming sound, like something ran into the house. I jumped off the love seat and screamed; only to realize that Emmett was laughing and that was what woke me, Jasper was sitting on the floor wiping his eyes of tears from crying and Jake was sprawled on the floor and started coughing with lack of breath from laughing. Rose and Alice were back and were trying to hold each other up from laughter on the couch. I wasn't sure where Charlie and Billy were, but I just cocked my head to the side looking at all of them, confused.

They didn't stop laughing for about five minutes. I was tired, so I just waited for them to calm down enough so they could tell me what was so funny. Rose calmed down first to explain what was so funny.

"Be-llla…you…are so funny!" she said erupting in laughter again. I thought about what she said_. I was funny_? I thought._ How can I be funny, I was asleep- oh Crap! _I gasped and the infamous blush filled my cheeks. I was talking in my sleep. I was not completely embarrassed and I couldn't remember what I dreamt about…_Geeze. What did I say!_

"Guys…what did I say?" I asked hesitantly. Not really wanting to know, but I had to. I mean. If you talked in your sleep… you'd want to know right? Especially, if you saw it was _so_ funny they couldn't even talk.

"Well, Bellsie…" Emmett started, after he finally caught his breath.

"You were… were singing… ha ha…'banana's in pajamas' God! I hate that show. I knew you lied that day! You so watched that show! And then…then you started yelling at me for making the pizza taste like leather." He said, laughing. I groaned…nobody, and I mean nobody knew I watched, much less loved, that show. But Emmett found out, once when I was watching it. It the year after our parents split. Emmett was supposed to be at Jaspers but came home early because Jaz caught the stomach flu. When he walked in, he saw the show on, looked at me and started laughing. I blushed and told him that the buttons weren't working and that the changer was lost, so I couldn't change the channel. Thankfully, he believed me… or so I thought.

"Oh, my, gosh!" I was probably a tomato by now. They all started laughing harder, but not at me. Apparently there was more…

"Then, y-you said, 'Mary Alice, I swear, if you buy me another fish I will tell everyone where you hid the candle.'" I just sighed at my crazy sleep talking. That one didn't even make any sense. But I had to admit… it was funny hearing what I said, but only when it wasn't embarrassing.

"Was that all?" I asked wearily. They all snickered. I groaned.

"Well…apparently you have a little crush on young Jacob here." Emmett grinned evilly. Oh no… I bit my lip, eyes wide, waiting.

"Yeah, Bella, I didn't know you liked my muscles. You said I reminded you of a wolf. Then you mumbled the word… 'Sexy'." They all died in their laughter. I closed my eyes; _I cannot believe I said that!_

I flopped my head back, grabbed my book off the couch and groaned walking up the stairs…utterly embarrassed. They didn't even realize I left the room. So I just sat on my bed and fell back completely exhausted; unconsciousness followed seconds later.

The next morning, after I scarfed down some breakfast, Carlisle and Esme called and said they were at the new house with the moving truck. They asked if we could get some guys from around town to help unload the truck and get everything settled. Apparently the movers they hired went on strike.

Anyway, of course Emmett, Rose, and Jasper agreed. We also asked if Jacob, Ben, and Angela could lend a hand. Alice, Rose and I figured we could crash there afterwards and have our girl night.

Emmett took Rosalie, Jasper and Alice over to her house in his ginormous Jeep around ten. Charlie was called into work and said would be over around dinnertime. Angela said she would be there by noon; she had to run some errands and said she would pick Ben up so we wouldn't have to make so many trips. When we called Jake, he said his car was acting weird and couldn't drive himself…so automatically I was the one to pick him up. I didn't have a problem though.

When I got to Jacobs house in La Push; it was exactly how I remembered it when I was forced to come when Billy and Charlie fished.

It was a small barn-house like home, light brown siding with red shutters. As soon as my car drove up, Jake was already out the door, wearing his bright smile, and waved. I guessed he heard the roar of the engine.

"Hey Bells!" he said cheerfully when he got in the cab of my truck.

"Hey Jake! Thanks so much for coming to help, we really need the extra hands." I said as I pulled out of the drive and sped up to the maximum of 55mph.

"No problem, I didn't have much to do today anyway. Besides I'd rather hang out with you guys and catch up some more anyway." He said, tuning the radio to a local music station. I just laughed. I was feeling a little awkward because of what I said last night in my sleep… but I jut shook it off, hoping he would bring it up.

Of course he did.

"So…Bella, about last night. I know you think I'm 'sexy' and all…but you're not my type." He winked, feigning cockiness. I blushed.

"I really don't know what I was dreaming about… I am so sorry. I normally don't think like that. Wow, um this is embarrassing." I whispered the last part to myself. Trying to regain composure, I took a breath, willing the car to get to the Cullen's home.

"Awe… Bells, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." I just gave him a look. He laughed, raising his arms in surrender.

"Fine, I did. But seriously… that was funny. I didn't know you talked in your sleep!" He laughed heartily. I just groaned. I was seriously annoyed at the fact that I talked in my sleep. I know that if anyone got on tape, me doing anything like tripping or sleep talking, they would be sure to win America's Funniest Home Videos.

"It's alright, I guess there have been worse moments than that." I said, but cringing at the realization about how true that statement really was.

The rest of the way we just chatted and laughed at the music on the station we were listening to until I pulled onto the road that took us to the private drive of the Cullen's. It took longer because I slowed down to thirty, watching the trees for the opening that leads to the house; Alice said it was hard to see.

Finally it was there; the driveway it was over grown a little, but I saw the 'SOLD' sign and knew that was my turn. About three miles after turning up the road, I saw the house.

It was beautiful; it was a three-story, modern looking home, with snow white outer walls. The moving tuck that Carlisle drove up was backed up, facing the front door. I drove past the truck and into the garage where the Cullen's Mercedes and Porsche, and Emmett's Jeep were. I parked and got out. Jake and I walked up to the front door and let ourselves in. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were all standing around in the empty living room, getting to know each other

After all the, "I missed you's" and the, "Nice to meet you's"…we got started unloading the truck. It didn't take long with all eight of us, ten when Angela and Ben dropped by at noon.

It was so much fun doing all this together. It was hilarious to watch Emmett doing crazy impersonations of famous people. But I think Emmett was a little scared of Esme when he was carrying three large boxes full of Esme's mother's china, and almost dropped them. I have never seen Esme speak that shrilly before. But I knew she thought Emmett was wonderful, just a big kid, really. It was not long before we were done; we got everything unloaded and put in their proper rooms by four thirty.

Charlie called around one, saying he would be finished with his shift at five; so Carlisle ordered half a dozen large pizzas when we were done and Charlie offered to pick them up on his way over. I heard him apologize that he couldn't help unload the truck, but Carlisle just waved him off saying:

"We had more than enough help…don't worry. Just come by and we can get to know each other. I've heard so much about you from Bella. It'd be nice to actually meet you." He chuckled at what Charlie said on the receiving end on the phone and hung up shortly after that.

I sort of dozed for a bit. I was exhausted from the long day unloading the truck. Well, I wasn't technically _allowed_ to help unload the truck. They all claimed that they were worried I would trip off the ramp or fall up the stairs and break something. I couldn't really blame them; so I just directed everyone where to go with Esme so they could put the boxes in the correct rooms.

But I really was exhausted. I didn't sleep well last night. And it wasn't from falling asleep on the couch and waking up to booming laughter. I woke up pretty early and was thinking about what Emmett said. I didn't have a crush on Jacob, that much I knew. But even though I told myself I would be patient…I couldn't help but wonder if love would ever find its way to me. Everything I look at, listen to, read, and think of…it reminds me of how truly lonely I am; not in the sense that I have nobody, I know I have friends. But to have that someone to hold me… _just because_.

For example, Carlisle and Esme, when I was moving a box with my foot because it was too heavy to pick up, I saw Carlisle look over to Esme and smile a smile that is so full of love, you can't help but think you are intruding on a private moment. He then, _just because_ he felt like it, loved her, wanted to, whatever… he walked over, encircled his arms around her waist and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and whispered; 'I love you'.

I want that.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to not dwell. Next think I heard and felt, was when someone sat in the open spot on the couch next to me.

"You alright Bella? You are looking a little out of it…" I heard Jasper whisper next to me. I sighed again and leaned on his shoulder. Smelling in his warm, safe, homey smell. If that even makes sense.

"Yeah, Jas, I guess… I'm just thinking." I said, not really sure if I was ready to include him on my thoughts.

"What about? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…but just know I am here for you if you need me. I'm never going to leave you alone if you don't want to be." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around me.

I was really grateful for Jasper, he always knew how to help me or calm me down. I feel really bad for not being here for the past five years. I never lost contact with him when I lived with my mom, but we never saw each other. I thought it was always much better talking to him in person than on the phone. When I talked to him in person, I could see the emotion in his eyes about whatever we talked about. I could have seen his excitement talking about the Civil War video we watched in school one year before I left, or the amusement in his smile when we watched Emmett make a fool of himself in front of Rosalie when we figured out he had a crush on her.

"Bella, why are you crying, what is wrong?" he asked me while he held me, concern flowing from his voice with every word. I didn't even know I _was_ crying. I just hugged him, thinking about how I was going to explain everything to him.

"I don't know Jas…I feel bad for not coming back these past five years. I know you were hurt when I left. All of you were. And I am thinking about how I feel…about certain things. I've been thinking a lot lately I guess. But first Jas… I see how you look at Alice. What does that feel like?" I asked him, truly curious. He blushed a little. He rarely blushed, so I could tell he really liked her.

"…It's amazing. When I first looked into her eyes, it was like I immediately felt alive; like someone was pouring hot water down on top of me, engulfing me in her. So much, you'd think I wouldn't be breathing. But really, when I am not looking at her, being with her, knowing her... I know it has only been a week... but I feel constricted when I don't see her, like fate is pulling me towards her sole being. And only took just one look. I was completely shocked I could even feel like that, like this. And to be honest, I am scared. So scared. I've never felt this way before…" he ended trailing off. I could only believe him. I could hear the awe in his voice.

I just breathed in and out. I wasn't entirely surprised he felt that way. I knew Jasper very well, and when he showed and expressed his emotions…I knew he was being serious. _I really want that_… I thought, tears stinging my eyes.

"Do you think that I'll ever feel that Jasper?" I asked him quietly, trying not to let him know close I was to sobbing. I don't know why this was getting to me so badly, but it really was. It was really hard to feel alone. I always felt I had everything I needed to survive. My close friends and my family, I didn't need anyone else or anything else. But then after seeing Esme and Carlisle, Renee and Phil, Emmett and Rose, and now Jasper and Alice…I knew there was something, _someone_, missing. And I was… I _am_ afraid that someone would never find me or I him.

"Bella! Of course you will feel that. I don't know when you will. For me, it was at the most unexpected moment; but I know you will. You are only eighteen though… I know you are much older in your mind than your years, but that is because you are strong and smart. I've known you all your life, Bella and you have grown up to be an amazing young woman, anyone would be and idiot to not see you for the beautiful person you are." He told me. I silently wept in his arms. I knew he was right, but I couldn't but help to think if something was wrong with me.

"Jasper, I love you so much. Thank you, I know all that was just insecure and silly…but thank you." I whispered sincerely. He just held me while I calmed down before he spoke.

"It's not silly or insecure. I understand you are scared to be alone, but you are not. You have me and you have Alice, and Emmett and Rose, and Angela. You will find that someone. I can't promise you personally, but I know you will find him when he is meant to be found. I know you believe in love, so don't give up. And you're welcome, I love you too." he said calmingly, and we just sat there together quietly until dinner came.

When Charlie got to the Cullen's with the half dozen pizza boxes, I got off of the couch, gave Jasper another hug and went to the bathroom to wash my face.

At the dinner table, I plastered a half-fake smile on my face. While I ate my pizza in silence, I didn't notice that Rose immediately looked at me when I sat down, or that Alice and Angela glanced pityingly in my direction. Emmett was being his usual self and had a pizza-eating contest with Jacob. They tied; seven slices each. Jasper and Ben were talking about the game last night. I just laughed half-heartily and listened to Charlie, Esme and Carlisle talk news.

While they all laughed and joked, I went to the kitchen, finding I wasn't hungry anymore, and I threw away the paper plate and cup I used. I turned around to find Esme looking at me like she does when she knows you are hurting. I smiled at her, trying to let her know I was okay now. Which I was; a little, I just needed time. I figured she already knew that. She had the knack, like any mother, to know what was on your mind and heart. She just smiled back at me and gave me a hug.

"Oh Bella, you're going to be okay, you know that?" she said as she hugged me.

"Yeah, I know Esme. Thank you." I told her. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She smiled again, motherly, and whispered I love you.

Back at the table, Carlisle and Charlie were piling the pates and cups together to throw them away. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Jake, Alice, Angela, and Ben all were in the living room piling on the couch laughing at the fact that both Emmett and Jacob were groaning from all the food they ate.

"UGHH! I am so FULL!" Emmett burped, which Rosalie then smacked his head for not being polite. Everyone just snickered at Emmett. I sat down on the couch next to Alice and started messing with her spiky hairdo.

We all started talking about the summer. Emmett and Jasper both got a summer job at the 'Newton Sporting Good Store' down by La Push and they start work on Monday. Rose has a job at a little bouquet in Port Angeles, and started last Friday, Ben works at the grocery store as a cashier and Angela works for her father at the Church as a secretary. Jake works part time as an assistant mechanic in La Push at a small shop. As Alice and I both moved up this past week, we don't have jobs yet, but were planning on looking for one come Monday. Even though Alice didn't necessarily need a job, she wanted one to spend her time other than shopping. Okay it wasn't her idea, but her parents told if she would get a job so she would get some money responsibility, they'd give her car back to her.

But we all started laughing and talking about what we were going to do this summer. We ended up joking and making a hilarious plan, before we left for college to take a road trip to Hollywood.

Hey, we can dream.

"I am so bored Rosie!! I wanna do something fun!" Emmett complained after an hour. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"You are always bored Em, why don't you go do something constructive." She said, turning back to Alice, to whom she was talking about the new hair care product she just bought that works wonders.

"But Rose!" he said, bouncing up and down on the couch.

"What Emmett?" she said, slightly annoyed now.

"I don't want to do something constructive. I want to do something fun!" he said, in a very whiny, childlike voice.

"Fine, why don't you and the guys go play... Laser Tag!" she said, feigning excitement for Emmett. He just bounced up and down yelling 'woo woo'.

"It's time for our girl time anyway," she said pointing to us four girls.

While the boys got up and set out to go get Laser Tag set out of the back of Emmett's car. I asked Rose why he kept it in his car. She just told me that he said 'You never know when you want to shoot somebody and not go to jail!' I just shook my head at how he thinks.

So the boys decided to go outside and play Laser Tag and then Jasper will be going back to my house with Emmett to stay the night. Ben said he had to leave after the game; his parents were going on a trip for their anniversary for three days and he was asked to babysit his little sister. And Jake had to work early tomorrow morning so Charlie would take him back to Billy's and Charlie would crash there so he and Billy could fish tomorrow. Esme and Carlisle went to sleep because they drove quite a bit these past few days.

That left me with the evil pixie, the crazed blonde and Angela.

Angela wasn't too fond of Barbie either, so she was on my side. Against my will, Alice forced me into Victoria Secrets silky baby blue pajama set of shorts and a tank-top; Angela into a pale orange set of the same style; while she wore a pale pink set and Rosalie a blood red set. Rose did all our nails and hair, and Alice put our make up on. She took out her digital camera and we took crazy pictures of us together; which I admit, was great. I had fun.

Then we got to 'girl talk'.

I sat down in the middle of the room on a spare sleeping bag. Rose, Alice and Angela were on their own sleeping bags in the living room. Angela wasn't on my side for girl talk; she loved telling us all about her and Ben.

In her junior year of high school, it was prom season. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were getting under her skin because she didn't have a date and she was feeling pretty down about herself, she tried not to let it get to her, but she couldn't help it. So Rose went up to the Bimbo Barbie's and told them off saying that they were half the person Angela was, put together.

After that, Angela realized what Rosalie said was true. She could be anyone and anything she wanted to be: and much better than those two. So she decided she was going to take the initiative and ask Ben out herself.

"Ben was working at the store when I was shopping for my parents. I saw him and I immediately started hyperventilating. But I said to myself… 'Angela, just get your butt over there now, it doesn't matter if he says no. You stood up for yourself in the end. Just do it!' And I walked up to him and asked him out." She said, smiling at the end.

"What did he say?" Alice squealed. I smiled at Angela, proud that she did what I doubt I could ever do.

"He looked shocked for a minute, but then he blushed and looked down. So I thought he was just embarrassed at me for stepping up… so I apologized; grabbed my bags and headed out." Angela said. Alice and I both screamed…

"WHAT!" Angela and Rosalie just laughed.

"Wait a minute you two… I walked to the door of my car with my groceries and I was pretty upset. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I was thinking maybe I was pathetic like Jessica and Lauren said. Anyway, I put the groceries in the trunk of the car when I heard someone yelling my name. I turned around and there was Ben, running towards me with a bag of groceries I'd forgotten in my haste to leave." She was smiling big right now. Alice was about to 'awe' but Angela hushed her and continued her story. Alice pouted being denied her girly squeal, but listened, eager for more.

"I just stood where I was and Ben walked up to me and said ' Angela, you forgot this.' And handed me the bag. I thanked him and put it in the car thinking he would leave. But when I turned around to get in the car and leave, but he was still there. I stayed quiet…not sure what I would say, but he spoke up first. 'Angela,' he said, 'about what you said before…Yes, I'll go with you. I was just surprised you asked me. I always thought you only liked me as a friend… so I didn't even want to get my hopes up and ask you myself. I'm sorry.' He said, but even before he finished I was smiling. Then, surprise, surprise… he took my hand in his, gave me a kiss on my cheek and asked me properly, 'Ang, would you go to prom with me?'" She was so giddy at this point; she was bouncing along with Alice.

I just smiled at her; it was adorable. I was so glad that she got together with Ben; if anybody deserved happiness, Angela did.

"Awe!! Angela, that is so cute! My goodness, I wish a man would do that for me. I had some idiot, Demetri; take me to prom. Remember Bella…and his friend Felix was being a fag and hitting on you like you were a piñata. UGH! And you were going with Alec too!" she shuddered at that night. Rose and Angela laughed at her expression, but I didn't

"Ugh, Alice, never again." I said cringing at the thought of that night.

I was absolutely disgusted with Felix. Yes, he seamed nicer than Mike the 'pet dog'. But He was literally scary…he was on the football team: a total druggie and player. Apparently he thought I was an easy 'play' that night.

Alec was pretty pissed at Felix trying to win me right in front of him. So all three guys disappeared; the teachers found Alec and Felix in a fistfight in the hotel parking lot while Demetri was egging them on and betting who would win. Lets just say; I'm not letting Alice choose my dates for me.

Even the quote unquote "psychic" pixie…didn't see that happening.

Rose then told us about how she and Emmett ended up together officially. She said that she Jasper and Emmett were going to La Push for their Sophomore year spring break and like usual to have a bonfire. But Emmett and Rose were arguing the whole way down.

"I honestly didn't know what got up his butt that day, but I was pissed he was taking it all out on me. I jumped out of the car and waited until he was out. And you know me; I hate it when people deal me crap when there is no reason for it to be dealt. I confronted him and said in the most put up, I'm done with it, angry voice and said 'Emmett McCarthy Swan, what the hell is wrong with you!? Ever since half-day on Friday you have been acting like a jerk. I'm not dealing with it anymore. Explain.' He was glowering at me and then suddenly he dropped his head and said 'I'm sorry Rosie, I have been a jerk, and I will show you why.' He then marched right up to me and kissed me. I was completely caught off guard because I always thought he liked me as a sister, you know… because we've grown up like we've been family. But apparently not; and let me tell you I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, smiling at the oaf of a boyfriend she has.

"Later he told me that some of the guys in the locker room on Thursday night were thinking about asking me to homecoming. He said he got jealous and ended up taking it out on me. But everything ended up perfectly, so I'm not complaining." She summed it up happily.

Rose turned to Alice and poked her in the side, grinning.

"So, Alice, what about you and my brother. I know you two have something there. You two have been talking nonstop ever since you got here." Alice blushed and giggled.

"Okay…so you know when you met me at Bella's house and I tripped down the stairs and Jasper caught me?" she asked.

"Of course I do." she said, but Angela said didn't; so we caught her up on the whole big meet.

"Well, anyway, I've always had this thought process…when I'd fall in love was when I'd feel the whole world stop, and it would feel like only me and him, alone, alive, breathing, and _together_. Where I could look in his eyes, and see and feel every emotion he is feeling. When every touch we share, whether it is just holding hands, I feel an electric current coursing through my body. Where he walks in the room and I feel his presence like you smell the smoke of a flame…where it is beautiful and entrancing." She explained to Rose and Angela.

They both had happy tears in their eyes by now.

"Well, I've had my fair share of boyfriends but none of them had ever made feel that way. I always knew that the man of my dreams would come when I least expected him, and when I opened my eyes when Jasper held me…I felt that. And all I could think was 'you have kept me waiting'." She was in complete awe. Just like Jasper was when I talked to him. I just smiled at my favorite pixie… I was happy for her.

"Alice! That is so beautiful! I can't believe you are in love with my brother. But if you ever hurt him, I promise you, I will hurt you worse." She squealed, but ended up protecting her twin. Alice laughed knowingly.

"I know Rosalie, I wouldn't have it any other way." She said calmly. I knew I was next and I was ninety-nine percent sure I didn't show that I've been feeling down at all tonight. But I was even surer that Jasper explained to Rosalie and Rose explained to Alice and Angela what he and I talked about. And I knew they wouldn't let me get out of talking to them.

"Okay, so, I guess it's my turn." I sighed, crossed my legs and let my hair fall down over my face for a little bit of cover. I already felt the blush creeping over my neck and onto my cheeks.

"Well, I am assuming that you all know what I talked to Jasper about earlier…so all I am going to say is that; I see all you together and you're so happy. You're in love with Em, Rose. And Ang you love Ben. And Ally, you're…well, in love with Jasper. I see myself, alone. A seventh wheel! I don't see anyone liking me, much less loving me like that. I am plane, boring, and only the creeps look at me, and even then I don't know what they see. I don't know when I'll ever find love, because, I'm nothing special. I'm nobody." I ended up whispering. I felt a tear spill over and roll down my cheek.

The next think I knew were three pairs of arms surround me; and I cried.

We ended up staying like that for about an hour. It was one thirty by the time I was done, and then I knew I was really _done_. I was sick and tired of feeling like crap. I didn't want to wallow that I was alone. _Who cares! _I wanted to get out of myself. I wanted to be Bella Swan renewed. I wanted to have fun.

"Oh Bella, You are not a nobody, I have told you that time and time again. But it's okay to feel lonely. You will find someone; hun, I know it sucks being alone. But you have me." My Alice told me while holding my hand.

"And me Bella, sweetie, I'm sorry you feel like this, but it will get better." Angela said rubbing my back.

"Me too, Bella, you have always had me. And don't ever feel that you can't come to me if you ever need anything. I want you to know, if any guy hurts you… I can and will kick his sorry ass across the country." I ended up giggling at the end of Rose's rant.

"Thanks guys. This means a lot. And I know you are here. I just needed to get this out of my system I guess. Right now, I just want to have some fun and not be me…" I said, sounding slightly exasperated by the end, realizing how could I not be _me._ But Alice fixed that for me.

"Hey Bell…you said you want some fun. Why don't we play a practical joke on Emmett?" she asked slyly. _Oh my_…If I knew my pixie, this was going to be fun.

"Yes, I do." I said determined, wiping the tears from my face.

"All right, here is what we are going to do…" she said grinning evilly.

****

We ended up deciding to do something that Emmett would laugh at and not get mad at us for doing.

Carlisle and Esme had half a dozen extra large bags of packing peanuts in the basement that they didn't use. And we decided we would fill Emmett's car with them in the middle of the night, so that tomorrow morning when he got in his car to leave for La Push to cliff dive with Jasper; he sees his car filled with packing peanuts and not know how they got in there.

It probably wasn't very imaginative, but it was all we could come up with at two in the morning.

Alice decided to give us all another make over with black eyeliner and football mud to put on our cheeks because we'll be in the dark. Alice also had a box of old clothing upstairs in her new room, and she was positive that there was black clothing there too.

After we got dressed and put the mud on out faces, we grabbed the six bags of peanuts and piled into Alice's Porsche. We were a little cramped, but it didn't matter.

We parked a block away from my house and each carried a bag of peanuts, Rose and Alice were carrying two. Alice started whistling the '_Mission Impossible_' theme song and I cracked up; laughing so hard I couldn't breath.

We then decided to play the part of James Bond in '_Golden Eye' _and started humming his theme song too…but we ended up laughing to loudly and a stray cat jumped out and hissed at Angela, making her scream. We got to work after that.

We walked up to Emmett's car and dropped the bags behind us. We tried the doors. Rose cursed.

"They are locked." She explained in a whisper. _Great how are we going to do this now?_ I thought. _She doesn't have a key…_

"Wait! Look Rose, he left the windows down!" Alice whispered excitedly. I sighed in relief, grateful we could still have our fun.

"Sweet!" Rose whisper yelled. Alice crawled in through the window and opened the door. When I looked in I saw she was laying across the front seat bench in a seductive way, waggling her eyebrows in a very Emmett way. We started laughing again. Alice then moved and jumped up out of the car, tripping on the gearshift, catching hold of the steering wheel making the horn beeb. She screamed jumped out on top of me because I was closest and we fell back onto the bags of peanuts.

POP!

Yes, that did _just_ happen.

Peanuts were flying everywhere because two bags popped under Alice's weight and mine. _There goes the joke_…I thought through my hysterics.

Angela and Rosalie both were clutching their sides trying to stay up right, but ended up falling into the pile of peanuts next to Alice and I, who was trying to catch her breath. I didn't even try. I knew I couldn't stop laughing; this was too funny.

The next thing we recognized was Emmett running out of the house wearing a wife beater and boxers with teddy-bears on them, brandishing a plunger; and Jasper following out in sweats and a tee, with a baseball bat. We just laughed harder seeing we scared the living daylights out of them.

"What the hell…?"Emmett wondered aloud.

Jasper saw us four lying down, wearing all black, in a pile of peanuts, and Emmett's car door open wide. He laughed out loud along with us. He then saw we couldn't talk from laughing, and explained to Emmett what we were doing.

"Ah, Ha Ha! Wow, That is FRICKIN hilarious!" Emmett boomed.

After we got all the peanuts raked up, and back in new bags, I was still silently giggling because the whole thing was ruined by a _Bella_ moment. It didn't matter it was Alice who fell. In the end I was truly thankful for my friends that night. It was exhilarating even though it was completely silly. I loved that my friends were doing this for me, just so I could get my mind off of everything. I smiled as I got in the car with my girls and drove back to the Cullen's and started humming '_Mission Impossible_'; with Alice, Rose and Angela joining in moments later.

I knew that I have my friends with me no matter where I go in life. And tonight really made me realize that is what I was forgetting. Not necessarily forgetting, just not _seeing_. I also realized I've been deciding a lot of things lately. But, the only reason is because, I, have been noticing the things I have, and the things I want in my future.

So, like Jasper, I would live for the unexpected. Like Rose, I would not take the crap that doesn't need to be dealt; but probably in a less Rose-like way. Like Alice, I would believe in myself, and wait for that feeling. Like Angela, I would take the initiative in every situation. And like Emmett, my dear brother, I would have fun no matter how stupid, or silly I am. Because, having fun is who I am.

_Flashback_

We were back at the Cullen's house after the disaster prank and lying down in our sleeping bags. We were quiet and not talking, but it was a comfortable silence. It was like we were basking in the friendship we felt that night.

"Thanks guys…for everything." I said quietly.

"Of course, Bells." Rosalie said.

"Anytime, Bell" Alice trilled.

"Always, Bella." Angela whispered.

"You know what girls, after tonight, I think we should make a promise to one another. To promise to let life be like this for the rest of the summer; and that in college, we won't let anything get between us. That we'd be outgoing, strong, independent women and the best of friends that Seattle has ever seen." Rosalie said suddenly a while later.

"---I'd drink to that!" Alice said perkily.

"Here, here!" the rest of us yelled in unison; knowing that we will always be together. No matter what, and I loved that.


End file.
